Chibi Spirits
Chibi Spirits (禿び スピリッツ chibi supirittsu), are tiny magical beings from their own mysterious universe, the Chibi Spirit World. Mages, called Chibi Spirit Mages, are able to summon spirits by various means. Chibi Spirits are recognized through Chibi Spirit Magic All Chibi Spirits have a magic that allows them to take the form of their human-self by decades. The more decades they use, typically, the more magical power they use. It is rare for a Chibi Spirit to have more than one Decade-Form. Contracts and Rules There are two methods of obtaining contracts with a Chibi Spirit. 'Methods' Boss Method- In order to obtain a contract with a Boss Chibi, first, the Boss Chibi will transport the human to the Chibi Spirit World. If the human is sickened, they are not worthy of becoming the holder of the Boss' Pacifier. If the human can continue, the Boss gives the a series of questions along with a test. If the Boss thinks the human is a capable host, they will sign an eternal contract that is only broken with death, or if a new contract is made. Simple Method- Used with Subordinate Chibi Spirits, the Simple Method is the easiest and preferred way to obtaining a contract. The human and the Spirit agree upon terms and a contract is formed. Like the Boss Method, it can be broken with death or rolled under a new contract. Wasteland Method- When a Human somehow makes it to the Wasteland, it has an option to make a deal with The Underlord... for a price. Forming a contract with a Wasted Chibi is a rather simple thing with a heavy price, usually stated by The Underlord. The human, however, is promised great strength and fortune. When the human dies, he is turned into a Chibi Spirit and made a servant of The Underlord. The Chibi Spirits are referred to as Earthly Spirits. 'Policies' #Once a contract is established, an human must obey the contract. If broken, a Spirit has the right to take it to the Chibi Spirit Court located in the Chibi Spirit World. From there, a trial will decide the future progression of the duo. #If a human dies, the contract is broken. The Spirit has the right to go on vacation to mourn for two weeks. While on this period, their ring or pacifier is considered useless. #If a Chibi dies, the human that was responsible for it will get a seal painfully engraved on their skin, causing future Chibi to be wary of said human. #A human can only be brought to the Chibi Spirit World if they are being tested by Boss Chibi, on trial, or under a contract. #Any contract formed with The Underlord must be followed. 'Summoning' 'Heavenly Spirits' To summon a Heavenly Chibi Spirit, the user must say the following phrase. "Door to the Chibi Spirit World: Open! I summon forth Chibi Name of Label Here" EX: "Door to the Chibi Spirit World: Open! I summon forth Boram of the Thundering Bulls" EX:"Door to the Chibi Spirit World: Open! I summon forth Doccia of Spring Weather" Their label is usually the name of their ring. Of course, a spirit can summon themselves or a human can force the door closed. One the bond is strong enough, you don't even need to say the traditional command phrase. A simple "Boram!" is all that is needed. 'Earthly Spirits' To summon a Earthly Spirit, the user must say the following phrase."Gate to the Chibi Spirit Wasteland: Open! I summon forth Wasted Chibi Name Here, Label Here. May the Almighty Power of The Underlord guide us to victory!" EX:"Gate to the Chibi Spirit Wasteland: Open! I summon forth Celio, The Sentient. May the Almighty Power of The Underlord guide us to victory!" 'Other' A Chibi can live in the human world up to 7 consecutive days. After seven, their magical power drops tremendously and they must return back to the Chibi Spirit World to restore. If they continue to live there, they will get sickly, then die. Once a Chibi Dies, their contract with their human is broken and they are considered free. Additionally, a permanent seal is (painfully) engraved on the human's skin somewhere on their body which, in turn, causes Chibi Spirits to avoid said human. Other Spirits under the human's control, however, are still under contract with them. Dead Chibi Spirits are sent to the Chibi Wasteland, located in the Chibi Spirit World and cannot return. There, the Chibi Spirits are subject to follow the rule of The Underlord. He has all power in the Wasteland and is powerful enough to change their Heavenly Natures to Earthly Natures. The Process of changing a Chibi's Heavenly Nature to a Earthly Nature is extremely painful... and costly. The ritual requires at least 7 Chibi Spirits and The Underlord. After channeling negative energy into the Chibi Spirit, their Nature automatically reverts back to normal. Then, the said chibi has the option to pick their nature that in painfully rewritten in their genes. The operation, no thanks to The Underlord, makes the Chibi a bit darker. Chibi Spirits also have the ability to learn other natures to support themselves. Pacifiers and Rings Natures and Magic Chibi Spirits are capable of using magic known as Heavenly Natures and Earthly Natures. Only spirits from the Wasteland or corrupted Chibi Spirits possess the Earthly Natures. With these Natures, Chibi Spirits are able to do a variety of things. 'Heavenly Natures' The Heavenly Natures consist of Sky, Sun, Lightning, Rain, Cloud, Mist, and Storm. *'Sky-' A Sky Nature is the strongest of the Heavenly Natures. It allows a spirit to use all of the Heavenly Natures. *'Sun-' A Sun Nature refers to magic that revolves around light and heat. *'Lightning- '''A Lightning Nature refers to magic that revolves around power, speed, and electricity. *'Rain-''' A Rain Nature refers to magic that revolves around liquids(water), and terrain changes. *'Cloud-' A Cloud Nature refers to magic that revolves around defense and flight. *'Mist-' A Mist Nature refers to magic that revolves around illusions and darkness. *'Storm-' A Storm Nature refers to magic that revolves around power, speed, duration, and wind. Experienced Chibi have the ability to summon their elements in battle. Lumin could cause the Sun to beat down on the battlefield with harsh temperatures for a limited time. Nebbio could summon Mists to the field. Celia could clear the skies of any weather. 'Earthly Natures' The Earthly Natures consist of Earth, Desert, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier, and Ocean. *'Earth-' The Earth Nature is the strongest of the Earthly Natures. IT allows a spirit to use all of the Earthly Natures. *'Desert-' The Desert Nature refers to magic that revolves around Illusions and Sand. *'Forest-' The Forest Nature refers to magic that revolves around creating, enhancing, growing, or manipulating plant-life to your advantage. *'Mountain-' The Mountain Nature refers to magic that revolves around rocky substances. *'Swamp-' The Swamp Nature refers to magic that revolves around mud and diseases. *'Glacier-' The Glacier Nature refers to magic that revolves around ice and the cold. *'Ocean-' The Ocean Nature refers to magic that revolves around water. 'Other Natures' There are other natures in the Chibi Spirit World, unbeknownst to most. Some of them are extremely powerful and banned, others are simply not apart of the Chibi life anymore.Back in the earlier days of the Chibi Spirit World, there were believed to be Nightly Natures, the third counterpart to Earthly and Heavenly. This, however, was proven dysfunctional by the Bosses. Some have also said there are Mineral Natures. Most of these are forgotten and/or deemed myth. *'Snow-' Once mistakened for Heavenly Nature, this magic revolves around the use of Snow. *'Night-' The Night Nature is a banned nature for when it is used, it is extremely powerful to stop. It has the properties to negate some of the Heavenly Natures. *'Star-' The Star Nature refers to magic that revolves around light and multiplication. *'Moon-' The Moon Nature refers to magic that revolves around gravity and darkness. *'Fog-' The Fog Nature was banned because of its dark illusions it gave its victims. *'Jungle-' The Jungle Nature is a more advance version of the Forest Nature, but it was banned because of its difficulty to master. *'Geyser-' The Geyser Nature was banned because of its difficulty to control the temperatures of the steam it allowed Spirits to produce. *'Volcano-' The Volcano Nature was banned for its destructive nature. *'Gale-' The Gale Nature was banned for its destructive nature. *'Shadow-' The Shadow Nature was banned for its dark and mysteriousness. *'Nose-' The Nose Nature is responsible for controlling scents and smells. This magic specializes in tricking the nose sense. *'Tongue-' The Tongue Nature is named for its use of using foods. *'Eyes-' The Eyes Nature revolves around magic that uses the eyes as the focus. *'Ears- '''The Ears Nature uses magic that can trick the ear, such as sound. *'Skin'''-''' The Skin Nature uses magic that is centered on touch. '''Decade-Forms A Decade-Form is special magic exclusive to Chibi Spirits. It allows them to "age" ten years for whatever the reason. Is is a slight increase in magical power but isn't something to be relied on. It can be used for disguising oneself as a human to blend in if wanted. Most Chibi Spirits only have one Decade-Form as it takes a lot of energy to do and is difficult to obtain. A Score-Form is the second Decade-Form and ultimately, stronger than the previous. Although it is more difficult to obtain, the output of magical energy is tremendous. Boram using a Form-Gun to assist him. Known Chibi Spirits Boss Chibi Trivia *Chibi Spirits were inspired by the Chibi's off of Katekyō Hitman Reborn!. *All the Boss Spirits' names are derived from Italian words. **Being an Ex-Boss of the Rain Pacifier, Doccia also shares this trait. *If you are interested in using a Chibi Spirit, then say so on my Talk Page. **Additionally, if you would like to create your own Chibi Spirit, then also say so on my Talk Page. *The Underlord is the Chibi Spirits version of the Devil. Category:Race Category:Magical creatures Category:Caster Magic Category:Races Category:Magic Items Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Chibi Spirits [[Category:Legendarybluescar|}